


Momentary Crumble

by starrylitme



Category: Dangan Ronpa Zero, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Baggage, Established Relationship, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Are Different People, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Break Up, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: Their relationship wasn't one that Kamukura expected to last forever. But when Hinata finally does break up with him, it hurts a little.





	Momentary Crumble

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty breakup, angsty breakup, angsty breakup!
> 
> I've never gotten to actually write an angsty break up fic before! I struggled more than I should have and this also should've been posted so much sooner but hhHHHHHHGHGHGHGH. I did my best!
> 
> I don't get to write KamuHina very often either and this is my first fic that just has them as the ship focus, nothing on the side, lol. Matsuda's there because I love him, but yeah. KamuHina. I hope you all enjoy.

Their relationship ended with a predictable lack of grace. Hajime hadn’t been able to meet his gaze, could only stare sullenly at the ground as he rubbed his nape. He trailed off when trying to explain his actions, it was painfully apparent that countless practices of this speech had not made it easier. He shuffled his feet, and then, and then...

“Very well.” The words from himself had been simple enough. “I understand. I wish you well.”

Somehow, Hinata only looked more unhappy, face falling and jaw going slack. It was a few tender seconds before his jaw tightened and he just nodded back.

“...bye, Izuru.”

The delivery was low and devoid of warmth. It was not cold, either, because Hinata Hajime wasn’t that kind of person. It just...was...what it was.

When they parted, there was nothing else worth noting.

* * *

“I’m going to stay with a friend for a bit, but... I swear I’ll come get my stuff later.”

“I understand.”

“Do you, now...?” Even through the phone, Hajime was an open book with complicated emotions seeping into a tone that tried to be detached. What face he must have made is easy to imagine. His lips twisting into a grimace, nose scrunching up, and the way his eyes were likely watering as if on the brink of tears. Hajime really could be so expressive. Even like this. “Well, I... I’ll call you if something comes up, alright? B-But please don’t...throw out my things if I take too long...”

“I would never do such a thing.”

“Um, that was a joke...” When Hajime laughs, it’s completely devoid of humor. “Sorry, sorry. Later, then. Bye.”

It took him a second too long to respond as Hajime had hung up before he could.

Predictable. Expectable behavior.

_Hajime really can be so temperamental,_ he thinks as he shuffles through the drawers. _And yet he keeps it all internalized. What a troublesome person._

At first, they had kept their clothing carefully and meticulously separated. Over time, those boundaries eroded as Hajime would start wearing his shirts more and more. They had the same size so it wasn’t a concern. He, too, would wear Hajime’s hoodies and jackets on occasion.

He had already packed the one he particularly favored. He knows Hajime would likely let him keep it if he asked—but that would be awkward, _wouldn’t_ _it_ , to continue wearing the coat of a former lover.

_“But you really seem to like it.”_

_It wasn’t often Hajime smiled like that, wide and unmistakably fond. There was even a twinkle in his normally tired gaze, but he was relaxed._

_“I suppose I am partial towards it,” he replied, sniffing the sleeve. “However it still smells like you.”_

_“Well...I like it too, so that’s unsurprising.” Hinata shrugged. “But, like, if you want it... You can just have it.”_

He finished packing Hajime’s clothes. Next order of business is packing his books. Kamukura moves to the desk in the corner where some of them are stacked neatly. Kamukura had been the one to stack them because the other had a bad habit of scattering them. Hajime had always grabbed one, meaning to read it, but then his indecisiveness lead him to grab another and another.

Such a troublesome person.

_“I-It’s because Sonia recommended all of them!” Hajime exclaimed, naturally flustered. “And they all sounded good, so—so I’m just not sure where to start!”_

_“Do you really want to read them?” he asked, unimpressed. “Or do you just feel pressured to?”_

_“I want to, o-of course I do...” Hajime was also unconvincing as always, gaze almost shamefully averted from his. His grip on the stack of books tightened. “I just got...overwhelmed.”_

_“That does not surprise me.”_

_But the way Hajime bit his lip gave him pause. With a sigh, he simply selected the top one of the stack and placed his hand atop it._

_“Start from here. Work your way down. If I leave you to decide this on your own, you will never finish any of them.”_

_“You’re probably right,” Hajime sighed. “But haven’t you read any of these before?”_

_“I have.”_

_“So shouldn’t you already know what I would like?”_

_“I do.” A pause. “But it would be boring. I shall not deprive you of a pleasant surprise.”_

_“You would tell me if I wouldn’t like one, right?” Hajime asked, jaw tightening._

_“Also too boring.”_

_“Figures...”_

When he finishes packing, he labels the boxes appropriately in elegant script. He had done this before, when Hajime needed help moving from his apartment. Hajime shared it with a friend—and Kamukura wondered if it was the same friend he was staying with right now.

He would hope not. That one could be a bit slovenly. A bad influence on Hajime.

But, such matters were no longer his concern.

So he shall not worry about it. Instead, he stacks Hajime’s things neatly as he always had. Hajime will likely appreciate the gesture, even if he will accept it awkwardly.

_...so now what?_

The question inevitably came, and his restless mind locks onto it, frustrated and fixated.

_I simply wait for Hajime to return so that he can properly leave me?_

The answer is obvious, irrefutable, and unsatisfying.

_This is aggravating. It is not boring, but it is beyond aggravating._

And, yet, what is he to do?

_It’s not like I didn’t expect this. No, of course I expected this._

Him and Hajime started this relationship back in high school. It was destined for transience, and that it had lasted longer than expected was more out of convenience than passion. He found Hajime reliable, Hajime found him responsible. They cooperated well and even living together had been simple enough.

It was fine. Decent. Serviceable. They rarely fought. Hajime was easy company. Temporary comfort. It was never going to last.

Perhaps, he had considered it lasting. Considered it morphing from mild contentment into happiness. Because it had lasted longer than initially expected.

What folly. Shouldn’t he have _known_ from the start?

He. _Did_ know. He _knew_.

_Didn’t he?_

* * *

Actually. On the day of the breakup, he found he did not want to be alone in the immediate aftermath.

Matsuda Yasuke was temperamental and grouchy, but he was willing to put up with Kamukura’s company if it meant being treated to coffee.

“Have to admit,” he said, popping open the can. “I’m surprised he didn’t break up with your sooner.”

“Hajime reached his threshold, or he grew bored of me,” Kamukura replied quietly. He had no appetite, but that was fine. Matsuda would eat enough for the both of them. “I suppose it is to be expected.”

“It’s your own damn fault,” Matsuda huffed, unimpressed. “You didn’t put any effort into that relationship, of course it’d fall apart. The fact that Hinata Hajime stuck around only proved the guy was fucking _desperate_.”

“I did the chores, we went on dates, we partook in intimate activities. I did put in effort.”

“Intimate activities.” Matsuda snorted. “Yeesh. You really don’t get it. Your tone is _robotic_. No emotional investment at all.” He waved his hand. “Why did you even agree to date Hinata Hajime in the first place?”

“Because he asked,” he answered sincerely. “It would have been more boring to turn him down.”

Matsuda’s brow rose into his hairline, and even under an intense stare, he’s as flagrant as ever.

“Did you even _like_ that guy?”

“I liked him.” Kamukura’s frown deepened. “I would not have remained with him if I disliked him.”

“It’s not about a lack of dislike,” Matsuda said. “What did you even want from that relationship? A momentary fling just wouldn’t be like you.”

_What I wanted. What a question._

“It had to mean something to you, or else you wouldn’t be here—and yet you didn’t do anything to stop him from breaking up with you.”

Kamukura shook his head.

“That would not be respecting his wishes.”

“I guess...” Matsuda rolled his eyes. “If Hinata Hajime _wasn’t_ a seriously infuriating and indirect guy...” A pause, giving more than enough time for Kamukura to shift at the words. Matsuda just went on, ever so dull, “Did you consider that maybe Hinata Hajime _wanted_ you to...?”

He hangs on those words, but after a soft huffy exhale, Matsuda shrugged as though it were nothing. Nothing at all.

And it wasn’t anything anymore.

“Well. Whatever.”

“Whatever,” Kamukura could only echo blankly, the word like a plummet into freezing depths.

* * *

He prepares tea, the kind he knows that Hajime is at least a little fond of. Because—it is the last packet and it would be a shame to waste it.

Except when Hajime does arrive, offering little in the way of greetings or pleasantries and only looking at the ground when he talks—

“I won’t be long, so...”

“You would not like to sit down for a bit? You seem agitated.” Kamukura takes in the way he flinches at those words. As if they were meant to _hurt_. “I made tea.”

Hajime acknowledges the tea with a twisted up face.

“...I guess I can drink some...”

“I could also pour it into a thermos,” Kamukura said quietly. “Seeing as simply being here is stressful to you.”

Another flinch. This time, Hinata _gave_ him that pained look.

**_Ah._ **

He almost couldn’t speak.

_Almost._

“I shall help you move your things. It will not take long.”

“You don’t have to—”

“I. Insist.”

Hajime stiffened, biting his tongue before nodding along reluctantly.

“Fine,” he said, sullen about it. “If you insist, I guess it’s whatever.”

“Whatever,” Kamukura echoed.

* * *

Their relationship is over. It was always bound to end. The most that could be done now was to maintain a level of civility. They were both adults, after all.

Kamukura Izuru thinks that, and he drills it into his head over and over. A hundred times over with each trip it takes to transport every box into Hajime’s car. A thousand times over when he pours out the tea and Hajime thanks him ever awkwardly and unhappily.

Hajime does still enjoy the tea, but it’s with such melancholia that Kamukura felt as though he struck a great offense.

_Have you really grown to hate being with me that much?_

Hajime doesn’t meet his stare. In fact, he blatantly avoids it the more it intensifies.

_You had called my presence calming once._

Of course. Hajime had called him unsettling, too.

_Why did you seek my company in the first place?_

He had asked that before.

_“It’s because I think you’re cool,” Hajime had muttered, ever endearingly flustered. “D-Don’t look so deeply into it.”_

And he hadn’t. He wouldn’t. It was a fleeting relationship from the start.

“...uh.”

Yet, when Hajime spoke up abruptly, he had perked.

“It was...fun. Thanks for...putting up with me all this time.” Hinata rubs at his nape irritably. He still doesn’t look at him. “You were pretty...accommodating.”

“I am glad that I was accommodating,” he replied. “And I suppose dating you was not terribly boring.”

“I’m glad I wasn’t boring.” Hajime says it so bitterly. “Shame then, things had to end, huh?”

Even when he nods along, Hajime’s stormy expression doesn’t lighten save for a stray glimmer. It flickers out akin to a dying bulb.

“Well.” Hajime stands, leaving behind a teacup empty save for withered tea leaves. “I’ll be...seeing you?”

“See you,” Kamukura said with another not. “Hajime, please take care.”

Hajime offers a strained smile, but he moves in quick strides, almost snatching up his coat.

**_Ah._ **

He still pauses at the door, just as Kamukura had thought to reach out.

_Wait. Don’t go._

He shuffles uncomfortably, staring hard at the door, unaware or perhaps unsettled by the tumultuous atmosphere, thick and heavy with strife, a noxious smog threatening to suffocate them both.

_Please don’t go. I... I..._

“Hajime.”

He opened his mouth, inhaled sharply, and spoke calmly.

“I will be seeing you. Please. Take care.”

_When I think about the kind of face you would make if I were to plead like that—I feel wretched._

Hajime doesn’t flinch, at least. He glances back, but it’s only a little. It’s enough to see that his smile doesn’t reach whatever those eyes may carry.

“You too, Izuru.”

It’s a simple couple of words, likely for courtesy. And yet, they held a fragile peace. One that was maintained even after Hinata Hajime shut the door behind him. There was not much to do except wash out the teacups, even as Kamukura Izuru found himself fiddling with broken tea leaves.

_It was always inevitable, but—perhaps I can convince myself this is for the better._

There’s a strange sting. Groaning softly, Kamukura Izuru dabbed at his eyes, brow furrowing. Though his eyes were irritated, they did not drip the way the faucet did. He sets the cups aside once dried, and he—he...

He supposes he has much to think about.

_Oh, Hajime._

Such thoughts brought a tremor to his frame, but that was simply the way of things.


End file.
